


The Mile High Club

by fifty_fifty



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Airplane Sex, Airplanes, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Merlin, Established Relationship, F/M, Honeymoon, M/M, Married Couple, Mile High Club, Oral Sex, Private Jet, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Top Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-20 06:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifty_fifty/pseuds/fifty_fifty
Summary: Arthur surprises Merlin by jetting them off to their mystery honeymoon in the company private jet. Merlin is less than happy, lamenting Arthur pulling them away from their wedding reception and completely skipping consummating their marriage. Arthur decides to remedy the situation. Itisa private jet after all.





	The Mile High Club

“I don’t know why this was necessary,” groused Merlin as they climbed the stairs to the Pendragon Industries private jet. “Couldn’t we have just got on a normal plane, like normal people?”

“ _Mer_ lin, my father insisted. I could hardly say no, could I?” Merlin made to interrupt him. “Besides, if I have a choice to travel in economy or by private jet. I’m going to go with private jet every time thanks!”

Merlin sighed and followed him into the jet. He’d been surprised when Arthur had lead him through a private airline lounge immediately after they’d arrived at the airport and out to the tarmac. He was sure they’d be flying first class to their honeymoon and he could have accepted that, but a private jet just seemed like too much. Still, he held his tongue, not wanting to cause an argument. He ducked his head as he went through the door and looked around. It was like a movie set, rather than real life. He could barely believe it was actually real and that they were actually going to fly in it.

Arthur flopped down into one of the seats and gestured for Merlin to take the one opposite.

The flight attendant, a pretty woman with curly brown hair and caramel skin, greeted them carrying a small tray with a bottle of champagne and two flutes. 

“Good evening Mr Pendragon and Mr Emrys. Welcome aboard your Pendragon Industries flight. My name’s Gwen,” she set down the tray and filled their glasses passing one to each of them and leaving the bottle on the side table. “We will be taking off shortly and would appreciate you buckling up for take off. If I can be of assistance, please let me know and I will be happy to attend to any needs you might have.”

Arthur curled his fingers around his glass and took a sip. “Thank you, Gwen. We’ll be sure to let you know.”

Soon they were flying and Merlin watched excitedly out of the window as London grew smaller and smaller below them. Arthur watched him for a while with a secret smile and then leaned forward and gave his husband a chaste kiss. That seemed to bring Merlin back to earth and he grinned at Arthur happily, eyes sparking.

“I can’t believe we finally did it,” Merlin murmured into their kiss. “No more planning and worrying.”

“Yes, Mr Pendragon. You’re all mine now.”

“Oi! I never agreed to Pendragon!”

Arthur threw back his head and laughed. “I know, but I’m still going to try and talk you into it.”

With a teasing smile, Merlin huffed a laugh. “Possessive prat.” He tipped back the rest of his glass of Champagne and set it down on the table and then took Arthur’s from him. “There is _one_ last wedding related thing we haven’t done yet.” He leaned close to him and gave Arthur a passionate kiss.

Arthur grinned into the kiss, his hands sneaking up Merlin’s thighs. “Yeah? What’s that then?”

“Well, since you insisted on dragging me away from the reception straight here, we’ve not had a chance to…” Merlin sighed and sunk back into his seat. “Well, I guess it will keep until we get to the hotel.”

Arthur eyed him contemplatively and his eyes flicked towards the open cockpit. “Can you keep quiet?” He asked, sliding to his knees in front of him.

“Arthur!” Merlin hissed. “Gwen and the pilot are _right there_!” He jerked his head back behind him towards the cockpit.

Ignoring him, Arthur deftly undid Merlin’s trousers and pulled them down and clean off his legs. He was commando and Arthur buried his face in Merlin’s crotch, inhaling deeply. “Commando, you _naughty boy_.”

Merlin’s cock twitched against his cheek. Arthur smirked as he glanced over to the cockpit again before lifting Merlin’s legs over his shoulders and taking Merlin into his mouth. Merlin arched his back and gripped the arms of the chair, then started to thrust his hips; fucking into Arthur’s throat. He bit his lip and tried to calm his rapid breathing. Arthur encouraged his thrusts, pushing and supporting Merlin’s arse with one hand, whilst the other snaked into his pocket and thumbed open a tube of lube. His ran his slick fingers along Merlin’s crack and slid one inside his hole. Merlin’s eyes went wide and he choked back a groan; thrusting faster, harder and deeper into Arthur’s mouth. Arthur slid in another finger and scissored, then crooked them upwards and Merlin gasped; bowing his body away from the seat. He shoved the back of his hand into his mouth to muffle any sounds. 

Arthur pulled off with a wet pop, and kept fucking Merlin open adding a third finger as he fiddled with his flies and shimmied out of his trousers and boxers. He turned Merlin to kneel and bend over the seat of the chair. Then he rained kisses down his back before pushing in with one sharp thrust.

Merlin did cry out at that and clawed his fingers at the leather seat. Arthur covered his mouth and ‘shhh’ed him. They both stayed still, ducked behind the chair and when they were sure they’d not been caught Arthur started moving again, thrusting his full length in and out, pausing for a moment with just the head of his cock inside before slamming in again, something he knew drove Merlin crazy. 

Merlin cried out, unable to keep quiet as Arthur hit his prostate over and over before coming with a shout all over the leather chair. Arthur wiped away the sweat beading on his forehead and grasped Merlin’s hips, thrusting into him, Merlin sounded out little ‘ah, ah, ahs, before Arthur stilled and came deep inside Merlin and they collapsed together on the chair. 

There was silence then, except for the hum of the plane; and quiet sighs and gasps and a woman’s voice whispering; “Oh _Lancelot_!”


End file.
